Bittersweet Memories
by Plushiepaw
Summary: As I sat in a room, my body wrapped in a multitude of ice cold metal chains and blinking devices, a shroud of black surrounds me; my mind starts to wander to those memories of long ago… the memories of him... 2700


_**A one-shot for the first round of the KHR angst contest hosted by Dior Crystal**_

_**Pairing: 2700**_

_**Genre(s): Angst/Romance/Tragedy**_

_**Prompt: Fade**_

_**Plot somewhat follows the canon story, so I'm sorry if you get bored, but this was the best I could come up with.**_

_**I will probably delete this one-shot after this contest is over, anyways I hope you enjoy reading this :)**_

* * *

_Bittersweet Memories_

…_Cold…_

…_Dark…_

…_Silence…_

As I sat in a room, my body wrapped in a multitude of ice cold metal chains and blinking devices, a shroud of black surrounds me; my mind starts to wander to those memories of long ago… the memories of him…

I remember seeing him for the first time, his spiky hair, nervous chocolate brown eyes, and short stature.

I was getting beat up like usual when out of nowhere he came flying in and tried to stop the people from beating me up; however it was useless for they kept at beating him up along with me.

Once the beating was over he came to help me, our hands brushed together and our rings emitted a luminous glow; surprise written all over our faces I stood up and ran.

I admit I was surprised I was expecting the Tenth Vongola boss to be someone with a more confident, arrogant air, but this boy was the exact opposite, he was just like me.

After that incident the brunet kept making advances to become my friend, but I resisted a bit thinking that he was only acting this way to manipulate me to get what he wanted.

But as I spent more time with him I realized that this boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was nothing like the typical Mafia boss; he was kind and pure, a person not suited to become a Mafia boss.

It was from there that my feelings of contempt and hate started to soften and turn into a more warm and fuzzy feeling, and before I knew it I had developed a crush on him.

When I realized my own feelings, my cheeks turned into the same color as my hair. I just couldn't believe that I, the Tenth Shimon boss, fell for our most hated rival, the Tenth Vongola boss and he was a guy as well which just worsened the situation.

I felt ashamed and embarrassed; however, I eventually reasoned out that he wasn't like those Mafia bosses I despise and that being... gay… was nothing to be ashamed of.

With that thought in my mind I started to pursue him, although it was very subtle as I became extremely embarrassed as I thought of more direct ways to approach him.

I recall those times as one of those rare happy moments in my life. His smiles and blushes were like sunshine to my beak life.

After several weeks, I was at his house one day and I don't know what possessed me at that moment, but as he was smiling and talking to me I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was just a short brushing of our lips, but it caused us both to glow red like a tomato.

I proceeded to run away afterwards, but Tsuna grabbed my arm, with his head down he mumbled incoherent words and looked up at me with determined eyes.

After that everything was a blur all I remember was him pulling me down, wrapping his arms around my neck, and pulling me in for a kiss. The kiss was burned into my memory, it was passionate and all other words associated with it.

After a few minutes our need for air became too great and we broke apart. We both didn't say a word to each other afterwards; we just sat in separate corners of the room staring at the wall.

Eventually he fell asleep it was then that I grabbed a piece of paper scribbled down a not asking Tsuna to meet me at the construction site to help me with something. I then silently left to go wait for him.

The next day I sat at the construction site and waited for his arrival. I was sure he would show up because I thought of him as a caring person and I also waited for him to show up so I could tell him how I felt about him and hopefully that he felt the same way.

_And so I sat and waited…_

_1 hour…_

_3 hours…_

_5 hours…_

Finally I heard footsteps coming my way, thinking it was Tsuna my face instantly turned red and a tiny smile started to form on my lips I was going to forgive him for making me wait so long because as long as he showed up everything would be ok.

However, my smile shattered as I saw it was Adelheid and not Tsuna that was coming towards me. She sat next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. She frowned and shook her head; she told me she saw Tsuna at school that day without a care in the world happily chatting with his friends and went home after school.

I balled my fists; I couldn't believe it how could Tsuna, the boy who I thought had a kind heart just ignore my plea for help like that. Tears started to fall and I buried my face in my arms and stayed like that for a while, trying to wash away my feelings of regret and love.

After that I started the war between the Shimon Famiglia and the Vongola Famiglia, seeing Tsuna's hurt expression angered me and yet saddened me at the same time, but I quickly shook off that feeling and stayed firm; I was determined to see this through the end and extinguish my feelings for him once and for all.

As we fought my family members started to disappear one by one and my hate and vengeance started to boil over, but the love that I felt for the Vongola Decimo never completely went away.

Finally, it was finally my turn to fight him as we exchanged blows he kept looking at me with a sad, confused expression. I didn't understand it at all, it was his and his ancestor's fault that started all this; his expression just fueled my rage.

I underestimated him; however, as his hits became stronger, faster, and more precise. Eventually I fell, covered in cuts, bruises, and blood I laid there and cried out of frustration; I cried because I couldn't avenge Shimon Primo, that I couldn't avenge my little sister, and cursed Tsuna for ignoring my letter and not coming to meet me that day.

I saw his confused expression, through my blurry eyes and I heard him murmur "Letter?" My eyes widened in disgust and hate, how could he forget that letter, the letter that could have prevented all this from happening.

I opened my mouth to shout, but the Vindice arrived and declared Sawada Tsunayoshi as the winner and showed us Shimon and Vongola Primo's memories.

As the memories flashed through my mind I realized that the real reason Shimon Primo had died was not because Vongola Primo had tricked him, in fact Vongola Primo truly cared for Shimon like family.

I was still in shock at this new revelation when new memories ran through my mind, memories of my sister. I saw that it wasn't really Tsuna's father who murdered my sister, but Daemon Spade disguised as… my mist guardian! My mouth hung open as the shocking truth was revealed.

Still numb from the discovery the last set of memories flashed through my mind, it was the memories of when I had left that letter for Tsuna. Tsuna had never seen the letter, for it was accidentally shoved into the trash bin as the kids were playing around.

Hot salty tears blurred my vision, all this pain and suffering all because of what? Just a bunch of misunderstandings! I looked at Tsuna and saw he was looking at me and crying as well.

He ran over and cradled my broken body in his arms, apologizing over and over again. I just smiled shakily and pulled him into a soft, fleeting kiss and whispered "I love you" before Tsuna could even respond chains started to wrap around my body and dragged me towards Vendicare prison.

The last thing I saw was Tsuna with a horrified expression running towards me in vain and yelling, the only thing I heard was "FEW… YEARS…SAVE…YOU…" I smiled believing every word he said.

After that I was placed in this room with chains and machines strapped to my body, only fed once a day, and I never saw the light ever since that day…

It was then as those memories ran through my mind, in that dark, cold cell that anxiety and grief washed over me. I realized that too much time had passed and that Tsuna had never come to rescue me from this place… he didn't keep his promise…

I started to lose my grip on reality laughing hysterically for days on end which then turned into wailing and moaning.

I cried and cried and cried. I don't know how much time passed…

_Days…?_

_Weeks…?_

_Months…?_

_Years…?_

Eventually I stopped crying… a lot of time passed after that… I don't really recall what happened or what I did.

After so much time passed light flooded into my room for the first time in ages, but I just sat there with a blank expression.

I saw a familiar head of brown hair through my clouded eyes, and saw the cold, opressing chains around my body start to dissapear.

I saw the brunet move his mouth, he was probably talking to me, but I couldn't hear anything.

I saw him hold me close and yet I couldn't feel anything.

He even pressed his lips against mine and yet I still couldn't feel anything; I didn't even flinch or respond.

He embraced me again and buried his face into my shoulders, but I didn't do anything I just blankly stared into space because…

…_**My mind**__…_

…_**My feelings**__…_

…_**My heart**__…_

…_and __**everything that defined who I was**__…_

…_Had already __**faded**__ away into __**nothing**__…_

* * *

_**So was that angsty enough for you guys? ;P**_

_**~Plushiepaw~**_


End file.
